


Love and Gang Warfare

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), ScreamQween



Series: Love and Gangs [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Polygamy, Smut, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: The streets of Los Angeles, CA are ruled by the gangs that control the city’s criminal underground. Seth Rollins, the Prince of The Authority is engaged to Drew McIntyre to cement a partnership but he finds himself drawn to Violet and Finn Balor, the leaders of the notorious Bullet Club, driving him to make a choice that might destroy everyone and everything he holds dear.





	1. Chapter 1

“Tick, Tock baby brother. Your days as a single man are almost over”’ Ruby says slinging an arm over her brother’s shoulder. “Yeah, how does it feel to be the Princess that will unite our kingdom to the Scots’?” Liv said overdramatically from her place on Ruby’s lap.

“First, I’m not a fuckin’ princess, Olivia,” Seth said taking a sip of his beer, pointedly ignoring the glare from his sister’s pink-haired girlfriend at his use of her full name.

“Second it’s whatever, not like anyone actually wants to date the geek of the family anyway. Might as well marry McIntyre, at least he’s hot and not some ugly old perv”

“True that,” Ruby says

“He ain’t bad looking” Liv agrees.

Seth, his sister, and her girlfriend were sitting in a booth at the aptly named Kingdom Come, a bar well outside their families territory, not that the three of them were worried. No one in the greater Los Angeles area had the balls to mess with either member of the Riott Squad, let alone Seth, who was one of the Princes of The Authority, the gang run by Seth and Ruby’s adopted mom and dad.

“Why are we on BC turf anyway?” Liv asked “We ain’t enemies with them but we ain’t exactly allies either”

“Because Dad has some questions for Balor and his lunatic of a wife” Ruby waved her hand dismissing it. “Pretty sure Dean’s more of a lunatic” Seth laughed. “Or me?” Liv put her head in her hands and grinned.

“Nah, you’re just adorable” Ruby kissed her nose.

“Y'all doing okay?” A woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes asked, holding a drink tray.

“Yeah, we good sugar” Liv answered.

“Just making sure, it’s not often we get Authority members here, trying to keep the peace,” The woman said, nodding at Seth before walking away, eyeing a blond woman sitting in a nearby booth.

“I think that was Becky Lynch” Ruby whispered.

“Balor’s sister?” Seth asked.

“Yeah, she’s kinda his enforcer” Ruby explained

“Pretty nice for an enforcer” Seth mused

“Think the same could be said about Roman” Seth shrugged at the mention of the eldest Prince of the Authority.

“It’s good to finally meet you Finn” Hunter Hearst Hemsley, aka Triple-H, raised his hand at the dark-haired man. “Uh uh, you don’t shake hands” Karl Anderson growled. Finn Balor wasn’t paying attention, staring out at the lone pole on a platform in the middle of the dance floor where his wife was lazily spinning, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the club.

Hunter took the time to finally get a good look at the man whose gang had waged war on the former occupants of this section of Los Angeles until it was theirs. He’d heard the rumors that were currently floating around LA’s criminal underground, Shinsuke Nakamura and his second Asuka hadn’t been seen in LA since Balor’s Bullet Club had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stolen their turf after a bloodbath.

"What do you want, Helmsley?” Finn said finally focusing his icy-blue eyes on the older gang leader

Slightly taken aback and angered by the younger man’s abruptness and lack of respect. Hunter took a minute to gather his thoughts, knowing Balor and his wife in the short time they’d been in LA already had garnered the reputation of being wild cards that shot first and asked questions later.

“I got a problem, you could say. Alberto Del Rio, my oldest daughters ex-fiancé. He’s been stalking her, threatening her, a close friend said you had a man that could make him disappear”

Finn glanced at his wife once more, biting his lip. “Samoa Joe. He’s a family friend, I’ll get him to take care of Del Rio, for a price

“Name it” Hunter said without hesitation

“Tell your boy to stop staring at my wife” Finn growled.

Bobby Lashley, Hunter’s “guard”, jumped a bit at the force of Finn’s statement, though he recovered fast. “Girl wearing something like that she’s asking for it”

Instead of answering Lashley, Finn let out a piercing whistle, drawing most of the club’s attention before calling out “Mo bhanríon, (my Queen) come and meet our guests”

Violet Balor had been a burlesque dancer once upon a time, but that was before Karl Anderson had hired her to dance at his boss’ birthday party. It’d been love at first sight and to the surprise of everyone Violet had taken to life as Queen of the Bullet Club as easily as ducks learned how to swim. Now it was four years later, and they’d made the decision to leave New York and head west.

“Mon roi (my king)” The woman said, leaning on her husband. “Violet, gealach de mo shaol (Violet, moon of my life) this man has something to say to you” Finn gestured to Bobby. Hunter noted the guard was suddenly nervous. “What is it? Now that she’s by me, you won’t dare look at her?” Finn said.

“I don’t want any issues man, that’s your bitch” Finn smiled though his eyes went dark. “Here’s the thing, I don’t care if my wife is confident with her body” He slid an arm around her waist. “Or if people stare. My problem is when people stare too loud or they say the wrong thing” Violet smiled deviously.

“New price Hunter” the Irishman said as his hand inched toward his gun.

“Go ahead” Hunter said, agreeing to the unspoken demand with a careless wave.

A gunshot muffled with a silencer to the head ended Lashley’s life. “You really let me kill him” Finn said, perplexed. “I’d do anything to protect my family” Hunter said.

“Anderson, contact Joe and tell him we have a job for him” Finn ordered

Meanwhile on the other side of the club, Ruby, Liv and Seth watch the proceedings avidly “And nothing of value was lost” Ruby says as Lashley’s body falls to the ground.

Seth calmly pulls his phone out and with a few taps drains Lashley’s bank account, adds the dead man’s money to the gang’s account and deletes him from The Authority’s systems, a few more taps and Bobby Lashley for all intents and purposes no longer exists.

“You poofed him, Sethie?” Liv asks

“Yes I….poofed him, Livvy” Seth confirms with a smile, he did love his sister’s girlfriend like she was one of his own sisters, albeit a hyperactive and sometimes annoying younger one.

Liv bounced in Ruby’s lap for a moment before saying “I wanna dance, Ruby!”

“I gotta keep an eye on Dad while he’s still amongst the wolves,” Ruby responded apologetically

Turning her attention to Seth she pouted “Sethie….” She practically sings his name “Please?”

Seth rolls his eyes and sighs as he stands up and shrugs his suit jacket off his shoulders leaving him dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks.

“Come on brat,” he says holding out his hand to her as Emperors New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco starts playing

Liv squeals and the two head toward the dance floor, where they immediately start dancing though anyone watching would be hardpressed to call the flailing movements of the two any kind of dancing

“You know, I love it when you get all protective” Violet purred in Finn’s ear as the two made their way to the bar. “You love me” “Guilty as charged”

Finn raised his hand and the bartender placed two drinks on the counter. A beer for Finn and a blood red cocktail for Violet.

“Hey, hottie on the dancefloor is staring at you” Violet whispered, Finn turning to see a man dancing with a girl with bubblegum pink hair, and he was in fact staring at Finn.

“Half blond, half brown. So hot” Violet said.

“I can’t believe Triple H brought his baby genius.” Becky says moving to stand next to her brother and sister-in-law

“Baby genius?” Violet asked

“Seth Rollins. Age 22. He’s The Authority’s computer and money man. One of Hunter’s three adopted sons and the Hemsleys youngest child overall. He’s also engaged to be married to Drew McIntyre”

Finn made a disgusted face. That huge Scot had been a pain in his ass since he and his family had moved to LA. “He’s got questionable taste in men then?” He asked his sister

“Word is that its an arranged marriage.” Becky answered her mouth twisting “Archaic practice if ya ask me,”’

Finn and Violet took one last look at the young man before heading to leave


	2. Chapter 2

 

There weren’t a lot of things that caught Finn’s attention, but Seth Rollins was one of them. He ran his hand through his wife’s blond hair, thinking.

“Morning boss” Luke Gallows, Finn’s other bodyguard walked in, carrying a tray with two coffees and some pancakes. “Merci Luke” Violet smiled sitting up.

Luke, ever the gentleman, adverted his eyes. Finn sat up, cracking his back. “Luke, do me a favor and look for anything pertaining to Seth Rollins”

“Hunter’s kid?”

“Yeah, anything you can find, I want it”

“You got it boss” Luke affirmed as he left

“He is a cute one, mon cher” Violet says kissing her husband before taking a sip of coffee.

“He is, and he’s being used as what? Collateral so that McIntyre won’t go after The Authority?”

“He’d be crazy to. The Authority is backed by Stephanie’s father’s legitimate billion dollar operation. Stephanie and Hunter run their illegal endeavors while Stephanie’s twin brother Shane runs the legit side with old man McMahon himself.” Violet says

“I want to know what McIntyre has on the Helmsleys that they’d use their youngest son like he’s a princess from the old country” Finn mused

Maybe they threatened the younger ones” Violet titled her head slightly. “And their big strong brother didn’t kill him?” Finn raised an eyebrow.

Violet threw a pillow at him. “It is strange” she said. “What Hunter want?”

“For me to make Alberto Del Rio disappear” Violet clicked her tongue. “Isn’t that the jackass that hit Hunter’s daughter?”

“I don’t know, I don’t pay attention to celebrity shit” Finn said mockingly. Violet glared at him before pushing him down on the bed, straddling him.

“You have a business meeting with the Undisputed Era in about an hour”

“Are you saying that’s enough time for us to have sex?”

“Maaaybe” Violet says with a wicked grin

“Ok then” Finn says smirking back before leaning up and covering his wife’s mouth with his

While the Balors indulged in the time-honored tradition of morning sex, across town Seth Rollins yawned as he walked through his luxury apartment trying to get his brain to boot up for the day, his dog Kevin and cat Daryl nipping at his heels. He could swear he smelled coffee, had he actually remembered to set the timer for once?

He hadn’t, because sitting on his kitchen counter swinging her legs was his older sister Paige.

“Why is your ass on my fucking counter?” He asks moving past her to grab his favorite mug that had ‘I’m not always sarcastic, sometimes I’m sleeping’ printed on the side. “Didn’t I tell you to stop picking my damn locks, I swear I’m gonna put a retinal scanner on my door”

“You have better coffee, prissy coffee snob that you are” Paige replied easily

“Doesn’t Sonya have any coffee?”

“She’s out and like I said, you have the better coffee” Seth flipped her off, though still made her another cup.

“Nothing from Bertie?” He asked. “New number, no problems,” Paige said, smiling softly. Seth pulled his sister into a hug, kissing her head.

“You might be older than me by one year, but I’ll protect you” He whispered. Paige closed her eyes tightly.

Seth wiped away her tears, kissing her head. A knock at the door startled them both. Seth went to open it, revealing their father

“Mornin’ Pops,” Seth said letting his father into his apartment

“Hey Daddy-O” Paige called out from the kitchen.

“Paige here?” Hunter says hearing his oldest daughters slight British accent that she’d picked up for a role when she was a child and hadn’t been able to completely shake.

“Yeah, she picked my locks again, gonna buy a retinal scanner” he grumbled

Hunter laughed as they walked toward the kitchen. “That might stop your brothers, but your sisters are some of the best thieves on the planet. You know they’ll find a way past whatever security you put on your place”

Hunter hugged his daughter and made himself a cup of coffee, “Hey! What is it with my coffee!” Seth complained

“You have the best coffee in the building, son” Hunter said with a smile causing Paige to laugh and Seth to curse under his breath.

Serious now Hunter gets down to why he’s searching out his son so early “Lashley taken care of Seth?”

“Yeah, Pop.” Seth nodded, in the business model now “Officially listed as a John Doe at the morgue and his fingerprints aren’t in any system anywhere. The city of Los Angeles will dispose of him for us”

“Good work as always my boy” Hunter praised him

“Lashley’s dead?” Paige questioned

“Dumb fuck disrespected The Balors and the Irish Demon put a bullet in his skull,” Seth said shaking his head

“I’ve been saying Sonya and Sarah are better guards” Paige said matter of factly. “And Ruby” Seth added.

Hunter laughed a bit before saying “Thankfully because Lashley spent his last moments alive eyeing Balor’s wife, I didn’t have to pay any money to get Balor to hire a hitman to take out you know who”

“Seriously?” Seth said grinning. “Heyman will regret paying off the judge”

Paige hugged Hunter tightly. “And Seth, Drew wants to meet you tonight”

Seth swallowed a bit, grabbing Kevin and holding him

“Okay…” Seth said hesitantly

“Seth are you sure…” Paige asks

“Don’t start Paige?” Seth asks on a sigh “Gramps wants this. Drew has business ties in Europe that will benefit the family”

“Dad, come on…are you really gonna make Seth marry someone nicknamed the Scottish Psychopath? Because Grandfather wants another business partner? ” Paige demanded of their father

Hunter shook his head. “I don’t know what to do, Sweetie. You know how your grandfather can be once he gets an idea in his head. He thinks Seth can prove his worth this way”

“Prove his worth. PROVE HIS WORTH!” Paige yells before taking a deep breath “Seth does so much but because he and I are the ones that don’t shoot people on the regular Grandfather wants to practically auction him off to the highest bidder?! I hope that works out better for Sethie then it did for me with Bertie”

Hunter grabbed Paige’s wrist gently. “Hey, your grandfather regrets everything that happened because of Del Rio, sadly we can’t change his mind about Seth”

“He self-taught himself how to hack! He makes people disappear off the internet!” Paige argued.

“But…” Hunter said.

“But I’m not Roman or Dean” Seth finished.

“Fuck that” his sister said firmly.

“Sarah will be going with you, he tries anything, she’ll stop him” Hunter tries to soothe both his children while internally cursing his father in law to hell for putting his family through this

“God, I miss the days when I could date freely”

“All of your girlfriends and boyfriends sucked though” Paige said.

“Okay not true” Seth defends himself

“Eva”

“How was I supposed to know Ruby had a crush on her? And besides you two are still friends!”

“Jimmy”

“Not my fault he moved”

“Jason?”

“Okay you got me there”

“Zahra?”

“I regret everything about that”

Seth dropped his head to the counter, “Alright, you’ve made your point I have horrible fuckin taste.”

“Sooooo,” Paige says “I saw Livvy on my way here and she said SOMEONE couldn’t stop looking at the Balors”

Seth picked his head up and glared at her “Livvy is a fuckin tattletale, but their both fuckin gorgeous. Who wouldn’t look?”

“I don’t need to hear this,” Hunter says putting down his now empty mug. “Text Drew, make sure the venue is on our turf or at least BC turf now that we have an accord with them. I don’t want you guys in Drew’s territory yet. I don’t trust that guy as far as I could throw him” he told Seth before hugging both his children and leaving.

*Later that night*

“Coup De Grace. Completely owned BC club” Sarah said to Seth as she drove him to said establishment. Seth brushed back his blond hair and took a deep breath.

“Hey, it’ll be ok dude” Sarah bumped Seth’s shoulder. “He can’t be that bad”

“He’s called the Scottish Psychopath Sarah”

“Like he’ll try anything with gun-happy Finn Balor there, and me!” The Kentucky native grinned, shaking out her braids.

She finally pulled into the packed parking lot, seeing a line of people outside.

“Move it people!” She yelled, steering Seth towards to doorway. “Seth Rollins coming through!” The crowd parted for Seth of course, some glaring, other adverting all together.

Seth rolled his eyes, very used to the behavior. While people didn’t fear Seth the same way they feared his siblings or even his parents, he was still one of the heirs to a billion dollar empire, which did afford him both respect and envy in the city they called home

“Do I look okay?” He asked Sarah quietly

Sarah took a moment to look her friend up and down, taking in Seth’s outfit of grey skinny jeans, blood red t-shirt and black blazer. “You look cute.” She affirmed

“There he is” Seth whispered seeing the large bearded Scot sitting at a table chatting with a sleazy looking blond man.

“Who’s the trashy blond?” Sarah asked

“Dolph Ziggler, Drew’s second. I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me.” Seth says with a grimace

Anyone asks, I’m your second” Sarah said. Seth rolled his eyes at the muscle of the Riott Squad but put on a smile as Drew Mcintyre recognized him.

“Seth Rollins, it’s my pleasure to finally meet you face to face” Drew said in his thick accent. “Same here” Seth smiled. “This is my second Sarah Logan”

“Sup?” Sarah said. “Dude, a Texas chick is your second?” Dolph mocked. “I’m from Kentucky jackass and I can can break every joint in your body”

“Dolph, let’s not get into a fight, don’t want Balor to kick us out again”

“What? He not like you?” Seth asked

“Dolph tried to flirt with his wife, lucky Corbin over there caught him and not Finn” Drew gestured to a tall man with long brown hair sitting by a small black woman with literal fire colored hair.

“But yes, we’ve been on thin ice ever since. The Bullet Club is more enemy than ally”

“So you’re marrying Seth to gain a point over them?” Sarah questioned.

Dolph went for his pocket knife but Drew raised a hand. “Yes and no. My father originally wanted my sister Nikki to marry the second oldest brother Dean Ambrose, but turned out he was too mentally unstable even for her”

Seth and Sarah exchanged a small smirk.

“And I was going to turn them down until I saw what the youngest Authority prince looked like” Drew smiled at Seth, who promptly blushed. 

“I hope you realize the Authority is very on edge after the last arranged marriage they went through” Sarah said. “And I heard Samoa Joe is going to take care of that” Drew deadpanned.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A deep voice rang out, alerting the attention to him. “Anderson” Drew said. “It is my honor to introduce to you: Violet Giliath Balor!”

Seth could swear that time slowed down as he watched the beautiful blonde dance to Halestorm’s seductive lyrics.

You don’t know that I know,

You watch me every night

And I just can’t resist the urge

To stand here in the light

You’re greedy eyes upon me

And then I come undone

And I could close the curtains

But this is too much fun

It didn’t matter that he was sitting across from essentially his fiance, for the second night in a row nothing mattered to Seth but a Balor, he’d never even spoken to either one of them, but goddamn Violet and Finn Balor were the stuff of his dreams….or nightmares maybe.

  
Unbeknownst to Seth, he wasn’t the only one captivated, Seth had been the topic of conversation for Finn and Violet for most of that day.  
The more the Balors learned about the youngest Authority Prince the more the idea of….seducing him away from McIntyre appealed to the couple.

Drew McIntyre didn’t deserve such an interesting young man as a husband, and in the event that the handsome young man didn’t want to be with them? The very least they could do was free him from his forced engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier that day

“Got that report on the Helmsley kid for you Boss, Boss lady,” Luke Gallows said entering Finn and Violet’s office

“Anything interesting?” Violet asks

“Seth Tyler Rollins, Age 22, Adopted by Hunter Helmsley and his wife Stephanie at age 5, biological parents unknown. The kid is a certified genius, graduated from CalTech at age 17 with a masters in applied computer science,” Anderson says

“Jesus when Becky said baby genius she wasn’t kidding,” said Finn, looking at his wife, who whistled in appreciation “Smart AND pretty” she murmured

“He’s in charge of The Authority’s money and computer systems, there are rumors that he’s an expert marksman as well, but there’s only ever been one instance of him being seen with a weapon as far as we know, it was apparently in defense of his sister Paige, involving an incident with her ex-fiance Alberto Del Rio. He shot and killed Del Rio’s second Ricardo Rodriguez when Rodriguez tried to force Paige into a car.”

“Do you think the Authority knows what Drew did to Moose?” Violet asked, sadness entering her voice. “If they did do you think they’d have kept Seth engaged to him?”

-Present-

Violet finished her dance, walking to Finn. “I got him hooked, you need to pull him out” She whispered in his ear causing her husband to shiver.

Finn looked over at Seth and the glazed look the younger man still wore, before making a decision. Standing up he left his private VIP section and headed toward the table where they were sitting. As he walked past his head bouncer he leaned down and murmured “Baron. When I boot McIntyre out tonight he and his pet poodle are blacklisted from everything we own.”

“Finally,” Baron’s wife Ember said with a wicked smile. “Open season, Boss Man?” she asked in her mellow texas accent

“Open Season, Ember,” Finn said nodding at the tiny spitfire. “If they come near any of our places, light their asses up”

“I’ll get some of the boys ready to show them the door, boss” Baron said quietly with a nod.

Finn nodded in return and headed to Seth and Drew’s table, easily pulling out a chair and interjecting himself into their conversation “McIntyre. What the fuck are you doing in my club? And you brought your poodle on a night my wife is headlining.” Finn clicks his tongue like a disappointed parent, “I don’t believe that’s what we agreed upon”

“Hey man, she came onto me” Dolph said. “Besides, I’d be to take her off your hands for a day” He winked. “My wife is not a prostitute you leathcheann (idiot)” Finn snarled. “Leave. Now”

Drew motioned for Seth to follow.

“He is your fiancé, not a dog and I will not let you treat him like a dog. Authority members can stay, you need to get out and stay out”

Seth shivered slightly at the force of Finn’s tone. Drew scoffed and went away.

“I am sorry about my behavior but there is something you should know about Mcintyre.” Finn said quietly

“Tell me?” Seth asked.

‘Jesus those Bambi eyes’ Finn thought “Follow me”

Seth turned to Sarah ” Before you even ask, Rubes would have my ass if I left you, let alone your parents. Where you go I go.“ She said determinedly

Finn nodded easily "Completely understandable. My wife is already waiting for us in my office.”

The trio walked back to Finn’s office where Violet was already sitting on a plush couch wrapped in a silk kimono “You took care of the Scot, Mon Roi (my king)?”

“He’ll never darken our doorstep again my Queen. And I brought you a Piscín (kitten)” Finn says moving aside to let Seth and Sarah in.

“Mrs. Balor” Seth greeted the beautiful blonde politely hopefully not coming off as a total spaz to the elegant couple

“Not Mrs. Balor to you, mon chaton (my kitten) never to you. Call me Violet” She says taking a sip of her cocktail.

Seth shook his head and tried to regain his head. What very little French he knew helped him know Violet had literally called him “My kitten”

“Wha-what is it you needed to tell me about Drew?” He asked. “Drew Mcintyre is abusive and a monster” Finn said.

“How do you know this?” Seth asked. “My friend Mustafa. He was Drew’s fiancém, until he showed up here with three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder”

“Moose was never the same, he acts like he’s fine but when you look into his eyes: he’s never recovered” Viiolet finished.

Sarah looked furious while Seth seemed close by passing out

“Chair, Sethie.” Sarah says, easily guiding her friend to the chair Finn pointed out despite Seth being quite a bit bigger than her.

“He did it again. He did it to me too.” Seth whispered, “Does he hate us?”

Sarah crouched next to him and rubbed his back “I don’t know sugar, I wish I did”

Violet and Finn looked at each other communicating without words for a moment before Violet crouched on Seth’s other side, while Finn stepped out to make a phone call.

“DIY” an Australian voice answered

“Emma dear, I need some information” Finn got right to the point

“Whatever you need bossman” the young hacker replied easily

“I need to know why The Authority keeps trying to marry off their children. Are they in financial distress?”

“Is this for Sethie?” Emma says after a moment

“You know him….of course you know him he’s one of you” Finn answers his own question

“He is, but he isn’t. His loyalty is to his family but he helps us out if it doesn’t interfere with his day job. Arc is cool people.”

“Arc?” Finn asks

“Architect, Seth’s nickname in our circles. Arc can write complex code in his bloody sleep. He’s amazing” she said with a sigh

“You sound like a teenage girl with a crush” Finn said shaking his head

“Only in a purely intellectual sense. Dana would have my arse if it were otherwise’”

“Ok so from what Johnny could find, when Dana could pull him off his husband, the Authority is good money-wise in the illegal side, the actual good side is near filing for bankruptcy”

“So of course Vince would marry off his own grandkids for money even if they get mentally fucked up”

“Yeah he’s an ass, he actually thinks my name is Emmalina” Emma shuddered.

“…Isn’t your full name act-”

“DON’T EVEN BALOR”

Emma promptly hung up, leaving the Irish man confused.

“Emma says the good side of the Authority is struggling”

“So Vince is selling off his youngest grandson for money?” Violet asked.

Finn stared at her darkly as his phone rang again. “Uh, Emma?”?

“Hey boss we might have a problem”

“What is it?”

“I’ve got Del Rio’s phone on Johnny’s tracking program for Joe”

“And?”

“He’s going to Paige’s apartment”

Fuck!“

Seth’s head shot up from between his knees at Finn’s exclamation "What is it?!”

Finn debated on whether to lie to the already distraught man for a split second before coming to the conclusion that if his ultimate goal was to include Seth in his marriage, he couldn’t start off on a lie, not when it involved Seth’s sister.

“DIY has a tracker on Alberto Del Rio’s phone so that Joe and his partner can eliminate him. They’ve tracked him headed to your building. They think he’s going after Paige”

Surprising Finn and Violet, but not Sarah because she knew how Seth could get when he’d truly had it with everything. The three watched Seth calmly take out his phone and call his sister

“Sissy, are you in your place?”

“Do me a favor, go up to mine and hang out there for a bit? The code is the date Mom and Dad brought me home. It’s time to finish this bullshit with Bertie once and for all. The dumb fuck is gonna try to break into Haven Court to get to you.”

“Nope, we aren’t stopping him, in fact I’m gonna call Show and we’re going to let him. Lure him to your place so we can finally end this motherfucker.”


	4. Chapter 4

Paige knew that she should listen to her brother and run, but something stopped her. This wasn’t Seth’s fight. It wasn’t anyone’s fight but hers. Seth had already killed to save her from Alberto once and she had no plans on letting him or anyone else takes care of her former fiance.

Alberto Del Rio was her cross to bear and it was finally time to take back the power he’d stolen from her. So Paige stayed in her apartment, pacing, nearly hyperventilating from the stress of waiting to confront him

Everything he had done to her was flooding back in waves, the slaps, the comments on her weight, everything.

She heard glass breaking in her living room, quickly grabbing a nearby handgun gun and arming it.

There, standing looking like the devil himself was Alberto Del Rio. “Hola love”

“Do not call me that"

“Oh chica, don’t be like that. Don’t be mean to me. I missed you”

“You missed having your punching bag you mean,” she said with a snort of derision

“Chica, put the gun down, you really think your gonna shoot me? You aren’t like the rest of your family, don’t delude yourself” Alberto said as he stalked toward her

“You made my life a living hell. Me shooting you is the bloody least you deserve” Paige returned, forcing her arm to stop shaking

“I was just doing what your Grandfather, told me to do. You have to understand chica, I have very expensive habits and your grandfather was willing to pay for them as long as I kept you under control.”

“Your LYING, my grandfather wouldn’t just LET you abuse me!” Paige yelled

“You, and that skunk haired brother of yours….too fucking smart for your own good, why do you think poor Sethie got his little heart broken over and over?” Del Rio said mockingly

“You’re lying!” Paige yelled again. “Aw, is my bitch getting upset?” Paige shot the wall near Alberto. “I’m not fucking around! GET OUT”

“And what? Your big brothers let me walk out again?” Paige faltered a bit at that, giving Alberto time to tackle her to the ground.

“Get off me!” Paige screamed, hitting Alberto in the face and shoving him off.

“Aww, my little bitch does have some bite left,” Alberto says wiping the blood from his busted nose.

Paige scooted back on the floor closed her eyes and shot wildly, only looking when she heard a yell and a disgusting wet gurgle. She opened her eyes just in time to see Alberto falling to his knees, blood rushing in between his fingers from where she’d caught him in the neck.

Paige dropped the gun, falling to her knees, letting out a strangled sob. “Paige!” She heard her brother yell, then felt arms wrapping around her.

“Hey kid, look at me” Paige looked up shaking madly. “My name’s Joe, I’m a friend of Finn Balor’s”

“Did he hurt you?” Another man asked, leaning down by Alberto’s body. “He-he, he tried to kill me” “Okay it was self-defense, you’ll be ok” Joe said, as Seth tightened his hold on his sister.

“Seth, he-he said” Paige hyperventilated. “Breathe sis”

“He said that Vince paid for him to abuse me,” Paige said with gasping breaths

“W-We need to talk to Mom and Dad,” Seth said, equally shaken by the night’s events

“Drew, Drew is like that piece of shit was the old bastard was trying to put me in the same situation as you were in,” Seth said bitterly

“He paid them off, Sethie. Vince paid them to either break up with you or break your heart.”

“Paid? Paid my exes? He paid Jimmy, Eva, Jason, and Zahra?”

Paige nodded, allowing her brother to help her to her feet “Our grandfather set us both up to be emotionally and physically abused, Sethie he said that Roman and Dean knew, that they helped Alberto stalk me!” Paige said trying not to cry again “What do we do?”

“We go up to Mom and Dad’s right the fuck now. I want answers” Seth said nodding “WE need answers”

“I’m going with you.” Finn said quietly “If your family has…betrayed you both are going to need back up that’s not connected to them”

Paige looks at her brother asking a silent question “He saved me from Drew, he’s the reason we were even able to warn you about Del Rio” Seth tells her “I trust him more than anyone else other than you right now”

“I need to stop by my place first,” Seth says addressing Finn

“We’ll take out the trash, ” Joe says

Seth, Paige, Finn, and Anderson make their way to Seth’s apartment a few doors down from Paige’s, as he unlocks his door he tells, his sister “We are gonna have a conversation about you not listening to me, Sissy. But I’m proud of you.”

“Can you get Kevin and D’s carriers, Paige? Either way, this goes I’m not staying here tonight”

Seth quietly packed up some clothes and necessities for him and his pets, before heading to his office, Finn following behind him “What are you doing?” Finn asks, slightly unnerved by Seth’s cold behavior

“Locking down my systems, so they can’t be used while I’m gone. If I’m not back here in 3 days it’ll wipe everything., ”

Finishing up with his computers he went back out in his living room where Paige was waiting with Seth’s things and his pets. “Karl, take Seth’s belongings and put them in the SUV, I’m assuming your vehicle has trackers on it, no sense in taking the chance of letting them know where you’re headed,” he says to Seth

Seth nods heading for his safe, where he removes several larger bundles of cash and his pair of custom M1911 Pistols.

Paige’s eyes widened “Sethie….”


	5. Chapter 5

"Sarah, tell Ruby what you can, tell her to get Liv and get out of here”

“On it” Sarah pulled out her phone and immediately dialed her boss.

“Paige, get Sonya, get Mandy and do the same”

“I’m not leaving you!” Paige started to argue “Paige, you have to listen to me, if this is going down like I think, none of us are going to want to be anywhere near here. Get your girls, get your Go-Bags and head to your safe houses, and make sure you take the encrypted tech I built for you.”

“All right, ” Paige agrees reluctantly, not wanting to leave her younger brother but knowing she had a responsibility as Absolution’s leader.

“Finn go back to Violet please”

“Seth-”

“I’m not arguing and I’m not putting a target on your backs” Seth said calmly but clearly not asking for Finn to reject him.

The Irish man sighed and said “Don’t do anything stupid, please”

“I don’t do stupid” Seth replied with a half smile,

“Give me your phone” Finn asked “Here’s my personal number and Vi’s if you need an exit outta here you fuckin call us boyo. Understand?”

Seth headed to his parents apartment, seeing Dean walk in. He stopped in his tracks, making sure his gun was loaded.

Seth took a deep breath, feeling himself shut down, in the way that always happened when he was about to get violent. What most people didn’t know was that Seth was just as skilled as his siblings. He just didn’t usually see the need to use them.

Making the decision to try to catch everyone off guard, Seth used his override code on his parents door and let himself in, hearing shouting coming from his Dad’s office

Seth entered the room, seeing Roman and Dean arguing with Hunter, Stephanie trying to restore order and Vince standing to the side.

“Seth” Roman noticed his youngest sibling and went to hug him but Seth shoved him away. “I’m not in the mood for this Roman. Is it or is it not true that you and Dean knew about Del Rio abusing Paige and let him do that?”

“Seth…what are you talking about?” His mother asks

“Del Rio! Seth shouted ” He’s dead. Down in Paige’s apartment, he broke in to do who the fuck knows what to her. Before Paige shot and killed him he said that Grandfather set it all up, Del Rio, the reason Jimmy and Eva left me, everything Jason and Zahra put me through, even fucking McIntyre was engaged before me and he’s just as much of a monster as Del Rio. You two have been off working directly with Vince for years now, so DID YOU KNOW?!“ Seth said finally getting fed up and pulling one of his guns and aiming it at his oldest brother.

“What?” Stephanie turned to Vince, shellshocked.

“You were always a pain in my ass Seth” Vince grumbled.

“Seth, we knew but-” Roman starts

“But you never thought to tell me?!” Seth yelled. “I was this close to being put into an abusive relationship of my own! You’ve been controlling my life!”

Roman stepped forward. “We were trying to protect you”

“But you didn’t, and you definitely didn’t protect Paige”

Seth saw Dean moving toward him out of the corner of his eye and immediately pulled his second gun on his other brother "Don’t” he said simply “I’m leaving. The girls are leaving and if you try to stop us you’ll never see a dollar of the gang’s money ever again. You should never betray your money man, we tend to take the money with us”

“Come on Sethie,” Dean said “You don’t wanna start a war with your own family, do ya?”

You started it when you betrayed Paige, and finished it when you stood by and let the old man manipulate me" Seth said, a tear falling down his face. “I’m done”

He turned to leave when Dean tackled him to the ground, Seth quickly elbowing him in the face as Vince ran out, Stephanie and Hunter chasing him.

Seth shoved Dean off him, jumping to his feet and shot at Roman,

Seth managed to holster both his guns and pull out his phone, dialing his sister Ruby on the run “Are you out of the building?!” He yelled, as he headed toward the freight elevator

“Yes! All six of us got our shit and got out! Seth, what the fuck is going on!” Ruby asked

“I’ll explain later, I need to trigger one of my protocols” Seth replied

“All right Tony do your thing, ” She said with a snort before hanging up

The running joke in his family was that he was their Tony Stark, he always had multiple backup plans in place, some for the most ridiculous eventualities, Roman had always called him crazy and paranoid because of it.

“Yeah who’s fucking crazy now you big samoan asshole” he muttered as he made it though the side exit and on to the busy LA Street.

Looking up at the building he once called home he opened up an app he’d designed himself, shaking his head in dismay at the bridge he was not only about to burn, but blow the fuck up, he tapped in a code setting off Sellout, a protocol which let a virus loose in his families systems destroying everything he’d built them, Seth left his parents and sister’s accounts intact but he carefully stole every dime of his brothers’ that he had access to

‘Goodbye’ He thought, walking away.

-

“Hey boss, got a visitor” Luke said, walking in with a familiar two-toned haired man.

“Seth!” Finn jumped up, hugging the younger man.

“They knew, they knew Del Rio was abusive but they still stood by and let it happen” Seth whimpered, all the feelings from the night coming to a head.

“Oh chaton (kitten)” Violet said, hugging him. Seth sobbed into her shoulder. “I know what it’s like to have a merdique (shitty) family, I’ll help you get though this”

Finn walked up behind him, so that Seth was sandwiched in between the couple.

“Your pets are here, along with the rest of your things” Violet whispered, “You can stay with us as long as you please.”

'Hopefully forever’ she thought to herself, how The Authority did so much to harm their own…it brought up memories from her life before Finn, memories that she would much rather forget.

“An bhfuilimid á choinneáil? (Are we keeping him?) ” Finn murmured

“Je pense que nous devrions (I think we should)” Violet replied

“Chaton, do you want to be alone or-” Before she could finish the question, Seth’s arms tightened around her “Please don’t, I don’t think I can be by myself, there’s too much noise in my head” Seth whispered

“You can sleep in our bed with us then, little prince,” Finn said as the couple guided him toward their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Months Later

“I’m never going to get used to this piece of shit” Roman grumbled, favoring the leg without the leg brace on it. His wife Galina held his arm tightly and said “Be careful okay?”

“I’m always careful” Roman kissed her head and brushed back his daughter’s hair.

“You’re kidding right?” Galina said, hugging him from behind.

“You caught me”

Roman cursed the leg brace again, annoyed at the constant creaking sound it made while he limped on it.

“Have you looked into getting surgery?” Dean asked.

“I did, not my style”

“Fuck Set-”

“Dean”

“Sorry” Dean muttered, knowing that he and Ro had brought this mess upon themselves, but thinking his little brother had overreacted, Dean and Roman were lucky that they both had accounts under aliases Seth didn’t know about. “Why are we going to Coup De Grace again?”

“I want to find Seth and apologize. And if not him then our sisters” Roman said shaking his head

Coup De Grace - That night

It was funny how life could work sometimes, Seth thought to himself. That the worst night of his life had led him to where he was now, sitting in a VIP booth at his boyfriend’s club with his girlfriend in his lap.

“Merci Beau cul?” Seth tried awkwardly, causing Violet to giggle. “Oh chaton (kitten), I do have a very nice ass but I don’t think that’s what you meant to say.”

Seth blushed hotly “No, It was NOT” he says dropping his head to her chest in embarrassment

Violet ran her hands through Seth’s hair. “Vous êtes trop mignon (You are too cute)”

“Hey Vi” Ember stepped up, “Aliyah says Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose just entered, want Baron and I to kick them out?”

Violet looked at Seth who shook his head. “Let them be, if they cause any trouble, send Tessa after them” Violet chuckled at Seth and waved Ember away.

“Isn’t Aliyah part of Team. B.A.D?” Seth asked. “Sometimes, she’s a part-time dancer for the club, she knows who we like and more importantly, who we don’t like”

“I haven’t seen them in six months” Seth murmured as he nearly purred and leaned into Violet’s touch like the kitten she always called him “I wonder what they want.”

“I don’t know, darling. But I promise we won’t let them harm you. You’re mine now, mine and Finn’s and you are Prince of the Bullet Club. No one will lay a single finger on you”

Seth fit into the Bullet Club like he’d always been there and Finn and Violet had worked too hard with Seth to heal the damage his family did to let his asshole brothers undo it all.

Violet stood up as Roman and Dean noticed where Seth was. “What are you two doing here?” She asked, venom entering her voice.

“Nice hair” Dean said sarcastically, gesturing to Violet’s dark blue hair, Roman slapping his head.

“I want to talk to Seth” The Samoan man practically begged

“Why should I let that happen?” Violet bit out “You two have caused him nothing but pain”

“What, you can’t speak for yourself?” Dean said ignoring Violet. “Heard you were the Balors pet now, but damn little brother. They don’t even let ya talk?” Dean snarks

“Dean!, ” Roman barks

“Nah, look at him. Just sitting there like he didn’t destroy our whole fucking family with his temper tantrum” Dean continues

“Get out” Violet said darkly. Dean’s eyes went dark and he raised his hand to slap her, but the woman grabbed it and held his wrist tightly.

“I will not ask again Ambrose” She growled, shoving him backward

“Queenie…” Violet stopped at Seth’s nickname for her “I got it baby, He’s not worth you ruining your new manicure on his ugly mug”

“Chaton..”

“Let Roman say his peace. I deserve to know why he didn’t warn Paige and I about the old bastards bullshit” Seth said quietly

Violet delicately sat back in Seth’s lap and glared at both men “You have 15 minutes, then our people will escort you out and you are never to darken our doorstep again, unless Seth calls you”

Roman gave Dean a dark look before stepping forward. “Hey baby brother”

Violet scoffed. “I’m here to apologize okay? I wanted to get Paige away from Rio but our lovely grandfather threatened my wife and daughter”

“You could have told someone” Seth said.

“And risk losing Galina?”

“Please! I could have hidden them. You KNOW I would have. Now because you didn’t have the fucking balls to open your mouth, Paige will never be the same, and if it weren’t for Finn and Violet the same thing would have happened to me.”

“Seth….” Roman said sadly

“I’m going to destroy Grandfather for what he’s done. I’m going to be the brother you two SHOULD have been and protect my siblings” Seth said showing no reaction to the visible pain that flashed across his older brothers’ faces

Seth picks up his phone and taps for a minute “There’s your money back Ro, too little too late but at least you tried”

“You can choke,” he says, nodding at Dean

Dean scoffed and turned to walk away while Roman stayed behind and nodded at Seth in thanks.

“How are Ruby and Paige?” Roman asked

“Ruby is busy killing assholes with Liv and Sarah and Paige is in Washington shooting a movie” Seth answers

“Listen I know I fucked up and that led to you and Paige getting hurt, I just…”

“Just what Roman? Want everything to go back to the way it was? Want me to come home? Never.” Seth says vehemently “I’m not Authority anymore and I never will be again. I’m part of the Bullet Club now.”

“You certainly are,” Finn says causally walking up to the booth and sitting next to his lovers “I heard some stray dogs wandered in”

“I don’t want any trouble Finn” Roman held his hands up. “I came to apologize”

“And you did so leave” Seth said.

“Just a little warning, pretty much ever other gang in the city knows what you did. Even Sanity were angry about it. So you have no allies” Finn said

“Except the Samoan Dynasty,” Roman interjected. “You can’t split me from my cousins”

Finn shrugged. “Just a casual warning, something you couldn’t seem to do for Seth and Paige”

“Grandfather knows you and yours are hunting him. He went underground, Uncle Shane is running what’s left of the legal enterprise. Call Mom and Dad Seth, they didn’t have shit to do with any of it.” Roman said as he stood up to leave.

“Grandfather’s associates are being taken out.” Seth said “Be careful Ro”

Roman snorted “That’s Mom. She’s frustrated she can’t find the old man so she got back in the game. Like I said you should talk to our parents.”

“No one’s heard from Mcintyre in a while, so be careful. Please” Roman said.

“As I’d ever go with him,” Seth said snorting

“I never said he’d take you willingly”

“He tries to take me, he’ll get a nasty surprise. I’m not who I was 6 months ago ” Seth says with an evil sounding cackle

“You and that adorable witch’s laugh,” Violet says kissing him deeply before telling Roman “If Drew McIntyre tries to steal our kitten, he’ll find that Seth has grown some pretty nasty claws since the last time they saw one another”

Roman took a good look at his brother. Seth was dressed in one of the black suits he favored like always but there was definitely something different about him. An aura of self-confidence that hadn’t been there the last time he’d been around his younger brother. The Seth he knew wouldn’t be sitting here in this club with another man’s wife on his lap.

“See you later Seth” Roman said, waving his hand. Dean sneered at Seth before following his brother.

“My little kitten” Finn said, hugging his arms around Seth.

“You did so well Mon Chaton.” Violet says giving him another kiss. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Seth immediately perked up “Really?”

Violet moved so that she was straddling Seth’s lap “I think brave little kittens who stand up for themselves definitely get lap dances” she says running her fingers through his hair.

“They do?” Seth says with a cocky grin

“Y,es they do…”

“Hey bosses” Anderson cleared his throat

Seth’s head fell back against the cushions “Really, Karl? Really?”

“Sorry little boss, but we have a situation”

“The Undisputed Era are planning an attack on one of our main safe houses. Whether to get money or just annoy us, we don’t know”

Violet smacked Finn’s arm. “I told you letting Adam leave was gonna bite you in the ass”

“What?” Seth says in surprise “Thats not like Adam. He’s an asshole but he doesn’t go back on his word.”

“I know you and Adam have your….thing.” Finn started to say watching Seth pick up his phone presumably to call the leader of Undisputed Era.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn and Violet watched as Seth waited for anyone to pick up, the two-toned man frowning as he put his phone down. “Huh, he didn’t answer?”

“That never happen?” Violet asked.

“Never, Adam always answers me” Seth confirmed.

“Oh mon Dieu (oh god)” Violet said suddenly, looking panicked.

“Et si quelque chose arrivait à l'un des garçons d'Adam? (What if something happened to one of Adam’s boys?)” She asked Finn is rapid French.

“Ansin déantar ár gcomhpháirtíocht leis go dtí go mbíonn siad ceart go leor (Then our partnership with him is done until they’re okay)”

“Et si c'est un truc pour obtenir Notre chaton (What if it’s a trick to get our kitten)

“Ní dhéanfaidh on divine teagmháil leis (no one will touch him)”

Violet says "We think something may have happened to Kyle, Bobby or Roddy.”

Seth nodded “Thats about the only thing that would work if you wanted to get Adam to break his vows, the boys are always Adam’s first priority”

“Most people know you and Adam are friends, kitten and that you would do much to help him, no one is crazy enough to incur the wrath of your parents by using your sisters to get to you especially now. But -” Finn explains

“Adam is my best friend that isn’t family” Seth finished “So he and his guys are fair game”

“Who would attack Adam’s boys and force him to attack us?”

“Sanity?”

“Marina’s friends with Nikki so probably not”

“Mcintyre,” Seth said. “It has to be.“

"Then’s its almost certainly a trap for you, my darling” Violet says wrapping her arms around the younger man.

Seth’s brow furrowed, the hacker deep in thought “What if we used me as bait?”

Both his lovers grimaced “How about no” Finn says without a single moment of hesitation

“But-”

“No buts kitten. Please” Violet said firmly. Seth looked down but nodded. Violet hugged him tightly as Becky entered.

“Bosses” Finn’s sister greeted them “We have another issue”

Seth dropped his head in his hands “What else could possibly go wrong tonight?”

“Seth Tyler Rollins!”

Seth’s head shot up “Mom

Seth looked at his mother in shock, because for as long as she’d been his mother, she had dressed…well, like a Mom. Right now though Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley looked nothing like she normally did, dressed as she was in black leather pants, a black top and a leather jacket.

Stephanie pulled her youngest son into a tight hug. "Mom-k-kinda need to breathe” Seth choked out.

Stephanie let go and looked him over, pushing a few strands of his blonde hair behind his ear. “My beautiful son”

Seth blushed a bit before straightening his shoulders, he knew damn well he was a momma’s boy, he adored his father but his mom? Thinking his Mom had been in on her father’s plots had driven him crazy.

Stephanie sat across from the triad and addressed Finn and Violet “Thank You” she said simply. “Thank you for taking my boy in and doing what I failed to do as his mother”

“Mom you didn’t, ” Seth started to say

Stephanie interrupted him with a shake of her head “I did fail baby, I didn’t protect you or your sister and I trusted my father when I shouldn’t have. I- I thought he’d changed.”

“Changed?” Violet asked

“You don’t know how I met your father, do you Seth?” Stephanie asked

Seth shook his head realizing, in that moment that no, he didn’t know how his parents had met.

“Your father, your Uncle Shawn and your Aunt Chyna were a gang called Degeneration X, and before we were The Authority we were The Corporation, led by your grandfather. ”

Seth’s eyes widened “Grandfather was a gangster?”

“Yes, and he tried twice to marry me off, just like you and your sister, your father was the one that saved me, we fell in love, got married and together we managed to lock my father out of the criminal side of the business”

“Didn’t stop him from trying to sell off his own granddaughter and grandson” Finn said.

“He’s a stubborn bastard” Stephanie said bitterly.

“Is it true? You’re going to kill him?” Violet asked.

Stephanie sat up straight. “I am”

Violet smirked. “Make him pay for it”

“Mama, be careful,” Seth said standing and hugging his mother tightly.

Stephanie ran her fingers through his dual colored hair and smiled, “Don’t you worry Boo Bear. Your Mama’s still got some fight in her”

Stephanie sighed “One last thing, and I’m off to Washington to meet up with Paige”

Seth went to sit back down, only for his mother to stop him and say “Stay next to me for a moment Boo Bear”

Then standing she reached into her jacket and pulled a set of matching handguns and pointed them at the Balors

“Mom?!” Seth exclaimed

“This would be where we have an old fashioned shovel talk, ” Stephanie said in an ice cold tone. “If my son is harmed while he’s in your care, if my father or Drew McIntyre manage to get near him I will kill you both. Understood?”

Finn looked amused while Violet giggled. “I like her”

“Ms McMahon, with all due respect, I’d kill everyone who ever laid eyes on Seth in a way I deemed disrespectful”

“Mama, please put away the guns” Seth begged. Stephanie did so.

“You’re turning into Pete and Rhea”

“Speaking of your cousins, your father called your Uncle. Pete, Rhea, Tyler, Trent, Millie and Toni are on their way. They’ll be staying at Haven Court”

Seth moaned “But why…” he whined “Pete is like the grumpiest person on planet earth”

“He’s your cousin Seth, behave”

“He bites people”“

“He’s unique”

“He bit that Walter guy because he brushed against Tyler!”

“Shawn raised him, what did you expect?”

“I think I remember a Pete Dunne, he beat up Jordan back in Ireland” Finn muttered.

Seth blinked "Younger then me looks damn near identical to you, right?” Finn nods

“My cousin Millie has a crush on him, that’s why Pete beat him up.” 

"This went sideways real fast" Seth groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight entered through cracks in the drapes, waking Finn up. The Irish “demon” stretched and growled as he got up, looking at his wife and boyfriend. Seth was cuddling with Violet tightly, his hair a complete mess.

Leaning over he brushed his fingers first through bright blue hair then through blond and black, “Mon Roi (My King)?” Violet murmured sleepily “Stay in bed with our kitten, lass. I have a meeting. I’ll fill you both in when I get back. You can give Seth his reward”

Violet nodded before wrapping herself even more tightly around their lover.

“His mother is…something else” she whispered as not to wake Seth yet

“That she is, love.” Finn says as he finishes dressing “I see where our kitten gets his nature from” He leans over the bed and kisses first his wife, then his still sleeping boyfriend “See you both later” he says before leaving

About thirty minutes later Seth woke to fingers trailing along his skin and his girlfriend’s hot wet mouth on his cock

“Violet!” He gasped

“I told you, good kittens get treats,” she said with a smirk before swirling her tongue around the head “You couldn’t get a dance last night, so the least I could do was give you the perfect wake up call” she contains before sucking him deep into her mouth

“Oh shit” he moaned, “Please, Please Queenie”

“You still have to be a good kitten, chaton. You can’t come until I say you can” Violet commanded

“Oh, Oh no please, please don’t tease me, babe, you know I can’t take that shit,” he said squirming

“But teasing you is just so much fun” she giggles before giving his cock one last lick and straddling his hips.

Seth automatically puts his hands on her hips as she sinks down on his cock both of them moaning at the feel of him inside her.

“Oh kitten, you feel so fucking good” she cries out as she starts to rock her hips back and forth

“Who’s your Queen, my Prince?” She says moving slightly faster on him.

“You are!” Seth immediately replies on a moan of his own

“I won’t lose you, not to your grandfather, not to McIntyre not to ANYONE,” she says possessively “You. Are. Mine” she says voice shaking with emotion, “You are mine and you are Finn’s until you don’t want to be.”

“I won’t ever want that. I finally found what I was looking for.” Seth says, his own voice strained with the furious mix of emotions surrounding the pair. “I love you. I love Finn. You guys are EVERYTHING”

“I love you, my kitten, my prince. Come, darling, come for me” Violet moaned as she tightened around him with her orgasm.

While Seth and Violet spent the morning wrapped in each other Finn sat across from his for all intents and purposes younger brother in a cafe, Luke and Karl sitting not too far.

“Thanks for meeting with me Finn”

“No problem Jordan”

“I’ve been looking into Adam Cole, found out that his place was broken into and Kyle’s been missing for about a week”

“Dammit” Finn swore. “Of all the people they blackmail him with it’s O'Reilly?”

“Yup,” Jordan deadpanned, taking a sip of his coffee. “How’s Seth? Bumping uglies with Violet?”

Finn gave him a glare.

“Kidding…kinda” Jordan said sheepishly

“He’s doing okay, his brothers came to apologize last night, and his mom is a badass” Finn replied

“Cool cool….heard British Strong Style is in town…will….Millie be with them?” Jordan asked.

Finn rolled his eyes “Speaking of Dunne’s sister, why didn’t you tell me the real reason he beat the shit out of you last year?”

Jordan actually blushed “Seth told you?”

Finn nodded “Millie is his cousin remember? Something about Pete walking in on you kissing his little sister?”

“I’m the Irish Ace! I didn’t spend half my life on the streets to get beat up by the human-bear” Jordan muttered.

“Millie is off-limits, per Pete and Rhea’s rules”

“Seth could be seen as off-limits per Mcintyre’s rules” Finn pursed his lips, knowing Jordan had a point. “We can’t afford to anger them"

Jordan looked down. “If someone tried to tell you, that you couldn’t be with Violet. What would you do?”

Finn took a deep breath "It’s serious then? This better not be one of your flings Dev”

“It’s not. I swear it Deartháir mór (big brother). I’m in love with her. I just want a chance to prove I can be a good man for her”

“Y'know Pete is gonna make it extremely difficult for you to live?” Finn warned him

“I’ve seen you let out the demon, honestly nothing else is scarier”

Finn shook his head at the mention of his darker side. “My suggestion is to stop making fun of Seth, first of all. He and Pete don’t get along but Seth and Shawn are close”

Jordan sighed irritating Seth had become one of his favorite pastimes because the slightly older man was such a drama queen.

“Second” Finn hit his little brother on the head to get his attention. “If you’re serious about Millie, please don’t give either of her siblings a reason to kill you”

“Like the Murder Twins wouldn’t make up a reason” 


	9. Chapter 9

Seth watched as the ever-growing pile of clothes kept getting larger. “Merde! (fuck)” Violet yelled.

“Queenie, it’s just my cousins, they won’t care about what you wear”

“I want to look perfect chaton” Violet replied as a corset flew out the closet

“You already are” Seth muttered.

Violet spun around. “You are not getting a second round right now, wait for Finn”

“I wasn’t - ” Seth started to say

Violet stuck her head out of their walk in closet and raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend “No stalling, I know you don’t want to see Peter but get through the night without fighting with him and you might earn another reward”

“Petey is a fucking annoyance,” Seth said with a bratty tone. “He used to bite me for no fucking reason”

“Is he part animal or something?” Violet asked, sitting next to Seth.

“Maybe”

“Mo ghealach agus mo ghrian (my moon and sun)” Their Irish lover’s voice rang out, Violet going to greet him after finally picking a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, spike heeled boots and a simple black silk tank.

“We have a very grumpy kitten on our hands this evening ” Violet whispered kissing her husband softly “Apparently Seth and Peter do not get along in the slightest”

Finn sighed “Between that and Jordan’s drama, we’re gonna have fun” A knock at the door startled them 

Finn opened the front door and found Seth’s father, Uncle and cousins standing on their doorstep. “Come in, Come in”

“Good to see you Finn” Hunter nodded, Finn nodded back. “This my…brother I guess, Shawn Michaels”

Shawn was…well…like a uncle who didn’t know how old he was, Shawn looked around the entryway to Finn, Violet and Seth’s house and whistled “Nice digs…where’s my nephew?” He says abruptly

“Shawn!” Hunter scolded “You can at least greet them?”

“I ain’t seen the boy in a year, Hunter, I can meet who the kid is banging after I see how they been treating him”

“Dad!” A blond girl with one side of her hair braided yelled, looking mortified.

“What? After all the times I’ve walked in on you and Toni, I’m desensitized to that shit”

“And you wonder why I never visit” Seth mumbled, walking into the living room dressed in black skinny jeans and a Harry Potter T-Shirt

Before Shawn could say anything to him Seth walked directly to his father and hugged him, “I’m sorry Pops.”

“Boy you didn’t do a goddamn thing wrong.” Hunter said putting a hand on the back of his youngest son’s head. “You had no reason not to think me and your Mama were involved. Hell of an exit strategy, kid. Proud of you.”

“Thanks” Seth muttered, before being literally snatched into a hug by his Uncle. “You okay kid?” Shawn muttered

Seth nodded hugging him back “Yeah Unc”

“Hey Millie” Jordan entered the room

“What the fuck is he doing here!?” Pete exclaimed

“He’s my brother’ Finn said matter of factly.

"Stay away from my baby sister Devlin” Pete growled

“I think that’s her choice not yours, Dunne” Jordan replied casually

“How about we not do this right now” Seth said, walking back over to where Violet was standing

“Oh shut up Sethie, nobody bloody asked you” Pete snapped still focused on Jordan.  ****"You're still an asshole"' "And you're still a brat"  
  
"You haven't seen each other for a fucking year and you're gonna pick up right where you left off?!" Rhea said rolling her eyes  
  
"Why don't they like each other?" Violet asked, kind of shocked at Seth's behavior.  
  
"Pete bit him when they were kids." Tyler explained  
  
"He didn't just bite me! I still have a fucking scar from him! I had to get two rounds of fucking tetanus shots after that!, "  
  
Finn found that British Strong Style wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. Pete and Seth snapped at each other like wolves but if Tyler was near, Pete never hurt him.  
  
Trent was a bit of an idiot, but meant well.  
  
Rhea was exactly like her twin brother, only somewhat nicer. Her girlfriend Toni was nice enough but looked scared of everything.  
  
Millie could not be more out of place.  
  
Millie waved at Jordan shyly "Hi Devvie" she said sweetly causing Jordan to grin at the nickname that was hers alone  
  
Pete turned and gave his sister a half hearted glare "Really?"  
  
"Don't embarrass me Peter, he's my friend" The younger girl said sticking her tongue out at her ridiculously overprotective big brother  
  
"Yeah, sure looked like you guys were friends when his tongue was halfway down your throat last time he was around" Tyler snarked. Millie huffed and crossed her arms. "Who says I didn't kiss him first?"

Rhea spoke up. "Literally everyone" "I don't" Trent said. Rhea turned to him and said "You shut your mouth you peasant" her accent thickening, but without anger.

Seeing his family and his moon and stars being a unit: it made Seth almost regret his plan.

Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth slipped out of bed in the wee hours of the morning. This was a bad idea. Seth KNEW this was a bad idea, but he couldn’t let Drew McIntyre hurt anyone else he cared about.

He was gonna go down to Drew’s club, Claymore and trade himself for Kyle.

Simple.

Adam and his three stooges were his friends, and he wasn’t going to let them be hurt because the big Scot had a hard-on for him.

He softly kissed first Violet then Finn, “Mon Chaton?” Violet asked sleepily

“Go back to sleep Queenie, I can’t sleep I’m gonna head down to the gym” Seth whispered

Violet nodded before wrapping herself around a still sleeping Finn “je t'aime” (I love you) she murmured before drifting back off.

“I love you too, baby. I love both of you.” He said to himself before heading to his office.

He wasn’t completely stupid, he did have a plan. He knew he wasn’t getting inside Claymore with any weapons but fortunately for him, not everyone who worked for Drew was actually loyal to him.

Seth sat at his desk and made a phone call “I cannot believe that you are actually doing this, idiota” a heavily accented female voice said in lew of greeting

“What else am I gonna do, Z?” he asked his friend “All this is on me and now Kyle is caught in the crossfire”

“Let your family help you!” Zelina Vega replied, “You always think you have to do everything by your goddamn self, Alei and Andrade are going to flip their shit when they find out I helped you and didn’t tell them.”

Zelina, her husband and her older brother were well known in Los Angeles for being neutral parties but Zelina and Seth had gone to High School together. She hadn’t been able to tell the Bambi eyed man no since they were kids, so when Seth had asked her if she could dance at Claymore a few nights a week so she could case the club for him she’d agreed.

“This is weeks ahead of schedule, Seth.” Zelina said “You’re damn lucky I was able to get that bag in here tonight.”

“You’re the fucking best, Z”

“Yeah what the fuck ever, just keep your monarchs off my ass when this inevitably goes fucking sideways”

“72 hours Z” Seth reminded her

“Yeah, I got you. If I don’t hear from you in three days I’ll send your family. You’re really betting on McIntyre not just killing you?”

“He wants me too bad to just kill me”

Seth hung up on Zelina, taking a deep breath before calling someone else.

“Hey Jimmy, it’s Seth. I need a favor”

–

“‘Hey man” Seth's ex-boyfriend pulled him into a hug, Jimmy’s current girlfriend Tessa laughing at Seth’s shock. “He’s more of a hugger than Bayley”

“You got it?” Seth asked. “Yup,” Jimmy went to his pantry and pulled out a small blue pill. “Heavyweight. It’ll make you pass out for a good 48 hours” placing it in Seth’s hand.

“Hey man, about your grandfather-”

“It’s fine,” Seth said coolly

“It’s really not.” Jimmy replied, “I needed the money, I didn’t wanna be that guy but I was.”

“Not to be a dick, but I coulda did better than you and then I did,” Seth said shaking his head

“I guess I deserved that one” Jimmy said with a wince

“Seth, just please don’t do anything stupid” Jimmy begged.

“I won’t” Seth replied after a long pause.

Jimmy knew he was lying.

-

30 days. 720 hours. 43,200 minutes. That’s how long Kyle had been missing. Adam was desperate, he needed him back.

The leader of the Undisputed Era was jolted out of his dark thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. “I cannot talk to you Sethie. It’s against the rules.” Adam told his friend shortly when he answered

“Be at Claymore in 2 hours to pick up your boy?” Seth said tersely

“What?! Seth how?” Adam quickly put two and two together.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!” he screamed “You cannot…your Demon King and his Queen will tear LA apart.”

“Please just trust me, Adam. I have to do this"

“And for what Seth. You sold out the fucking Bullet Club!” Adam yelled.

“I didn’t sell them out. I bought myself in”

“I’m not saying I don’t want Kyle back, but not like this” Adam said, fearful.

“Trust me,” Seth said firmly, before calling one last person. “Hey it’s Finn, leave a message for me and I’ll get back to you” The voice that Seth had fallen hard for answered.

Seth knew sending a message through the BC number was risky. Becky, Jordan, Gallows or Anderson could intercept it and stop him.

Best to send it through Finn’s personal number

"I love you, Finn. I love you, Vi. I’m so sorry I know that if I survive this Violet is gonna spank me till my ass matches her name but I can’t let Kyle suffer because of me, he’s my friend and Drew McIntyre is my problem to solve, I know that makes me a hypocrite after how much i yelled at Paige for handling Del Rio by herself but now I get it. I have to end this before he hurts us.”

Seth hung up as quickly as he could, tears falling down his face. 

Adam was standing outside Claymores, looking near death. “Holy shit man” Seth walked up to him “You look like hell”

“Shut the fuck up Seth. I’ve only gotten to spend an hour with Kyle in the last month. McIntyre has me and my boys doing things I’m going to have nightmares about for the rest of my fucking life. I’m sorry I’m not looking like my normal godlike self.”

Seth sobered “That shit ends tonight. You swear to me you get Kyle and get the fuck out. Under no circumstances are you to worry about or try to save me.”

“No offense but I’ll be trying to make Kyle forget this ever happened before I even think about saving you” Adam said.

Seth chuckled slightly and nods. “Good. Let’s get your boy back"

Seth had Zelina tell Drew he was willing to join him peacefully if Drew accepted his offer.

“Hello beloved”’ The Scottish psychopath said, in that same tone that made Seth believe he was kind.

“I have a trade for you. Give Kyle O'Reilly back to Adam, in exchange for me.”

Drew sat back, looking amused

"I am…intrigued by Ms. Vega of all people acting as your emissary.”

“We go way back. And she’s a neutral party.”

“Yes, and you know if I harmed his Princess, The Dutchman would show me and mine no mercy”

“No one wants Alei haunting them, your liable to get your head kicked off” Seth replied calmly

“The last I heard you were happily kneeling at the feet of the Irish Demon and his Flower. What’s changed that you would offer yourself to me?”

Seth internally prepared himself for the sheer size of the lie he was about to tell

“Can’t be a third wheel forever you know? It’s fun being a couple’s Unicorn for a lark but that’s not a real relationship and I’m terminally selfish. I want someone who’s sole focus is me, not another partner.”

Drew laughed. “Guess the Demon’s bitch finally learned” turning to Dolph. “Give Cole back his stupid boy”

Ziggler went in the back of the club and a few minutes later returned with a battered and bruised Kyle O'Reilly, as Dolph shoved him into Adam’s arms Drew tells him “Our business is at an end Mr. Cole. Take your idiot and get the fuck out of my bar.”

Biting back the nasty words he wanted to spit at Drew McIntyre Adam hefted Kyle up and moved to leave giving Seth one last look that seemed to be both an apology and a thank you.

As soon as Adam got Kyle into the car he made a single phone call “Shut the fuck up and listen. Your brother just traded himself to that Psychopathic Scottish asshole to get Kyle back for me. He made me swear not to tell either Bullet Club or The Authority but from what I’ve heard lately you aren’t either one. You and your new Elite friends might wanna come get Seth if you actually still give a fuck about him.”

After a few minutes of the other person barking in his ear Adam says in a cold tone not usually heard from the normally jovial leader of the Undisputed Era “Listen, Ambrose, Moxley whatever the fuck your calling yourself these days. Don’t fail him again. I swear on what’s left of my soul. If I lose my best friend after what he just did for me and mine…you won’t have to worry about The Authority or The Bullet Club. You’ll have to worry about me.” 


	11. Chapter 11

"I cannot believe you got shot, you dumbass" Rhea slapped her brother on the head, wrapping his arm in bandages. "Shut up Rhea" Pete muttered. His twin sister growled and finished up. "You're an idiot" "You're an idiot" Pete shot back. "You're both idiots" Jordan yelled. "Devlin, I will kill you" "No, you won't"

Pete laid back, letting out a sigh. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't a gang?"  "No" Rhea said firmly. "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to be with your cop girlfriend, what was her name?"

Rhea's jaw tightened as she answered. "Kate" "I like Toni a lot, but I know how much it hurt you to break up with her" "Pete...don't"

British Strong Style had spent the night at Finn, Seth and Violet’s mansion because it’d been decided that everyone was too drunk to make the trek back to downtown where the Authority’s residence Haven Court was located.

Violet wandered into the living room where the group had situated themselves after they’d gotten back from an early morning job when the guy they’d been shaking up actually had gotten a shot off at Pete before Tyler blew his head off.

“Have you seen mon chaton (my kitten)?” She says sleepily, “I remember him telling me he couldn’t sleep and was headed to the gym but he’s not answering his phone and the owner of his gym says he never showed up there.” "Nope" Pete deadpanned, earning another slap from his sister.

A loud knock at the door turned everyone's attention to it.  
Jordan got up and opened it, immediately being pushed back by one pissed off Dean Ambrose. "Dean, what the hell?" Pete groaned, throwing his head back on the couch like a child.

"I agree with Dunne, why are you here" Violet demanded. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent and my stupid little brother made it so" "Huh?"  "My idiot brother turned himself over to Mcintyre as a trade for Kyle"

You could have heard a pin drop in the room at Dean’s words. “He did what?” Violet whispered “Violet!” Finn yelled as he ran into the room holding his phone “Darling.” She says shakily “I think our kitten has done something supremely stupid”

Finn nodded “He most certainly has done something supremely stupid and when he gets back here he’s never going to be able to sit without using a pillow ever again.” he says hitting play on his phone everyone paying attention as Seth’s tear filled voice fills the room

“I love you, Finn. I love you, Vi. I’m so sorry I know that if I survive this Violet is gonna spank me till my ass matches her name but I can’t let Kyle suffer because of me, he’s my friend and Drew McIntyre is my problem to solve, I know that makes me a hypocrite after how much i yelled at Paige for handling Del Rio by herself but now I get it. I have to end this before he hurts us.”

Violet was crying, though anger filled her words. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him" Finn ran forward and held his wifes face between his hand. "Calma síos grá. Níl a fhios againn cad a dhéanfaidh Mcintyre dó (Calm down love. We don't know what Mcintyre will do to him)"

Violet held his hand tightly. "Si vous devez libérer le démon pour le récupérer, faites-le (If you have to release the demon to get him back do it)" "Violet-"  "Finn, mon amour. je suis enceinte" Finn paled. "What did she say?" Toni whispered to Karl. "I don't know, I don't speak French"

"Are-are you sure?"  “Oui, so you bring him back to me. I don’t care what you have to do or who you have to kill, you bring our kitten home.” She said wiping her eyes. Dean watched the scene carefully. People tended to forget that he his wife was French Canadian and while the dialects were slightly different some words were universal. “You two really love my brat of a baby brother don’t you” he said calmly

Violet turned to him “Very, very much.” She said quietly , Finn nodding in. agreement “Then let’s go get His Royal Brattiness and bring him home, I already called Roman and our parents when I was on my way over here. Ruby, Paige and their girls are out of town but Mom just got back, and she, Dad and Uncle Shawn are on their way, plus I brought The Elite. Sethie isn’t the only one who’s made new friends in the last 6 months.”

"Did you just say-" Finn started to say as a familiar bleached-blonde man walked in. "Cody fucking Rhodes" Finn growled. "Hey Cody" Violet smiled, before it turned sour. "Brandi" "Bitch" Brandi replied. "Can you two not try to kill each other for once?" Cody asked.

"Only because we need them to get Seth back from that nasty man" Violet seethed "Once my kitten is home all bets are off."

"I remember saying that if McIntyre got his hands on my Boo Bear I was going to kill both of you" Stephanie said as she walked in clad in black and armed to the teeth, Hunter and Shawn behind her similarly dressed.

"Mom I told you, Seth pulled a fast one. On everyone." Dean said carefully. "They should have been watching him"

"We had no reason to think he'd do that" Finn said, Gallows and Anderson looming by him. "Hey hey" Becky lept between her brother and Stephanie.

"We have no reason to fight each other right now" She shouted. "I'll get Charlotte to use her connections to find Mcintyre's hideout"

"How do you know Charlotte Flair?" Stephanie asked. "Uhh" Becky paled. "Becky, you didn't!" Jordan shouted. 

"Okay, listen she's really fucking hot. I literally could not help myself." Becky said defensively "Is this everyone?" Shawn asked "Roman is gonna be our eyes and ears because Galina said if he goes out in that brace he better not come back home" Hunter told them.

There was another knock and the door opened to reveal Aleister Black and a very upset Zelina Vega. Zelina has something to tell all of you" Aleister said quietly "Zelina? What are you- Of course" Stephanie murmured "If Seth couldn't ask any of us for help, of course he'd ask his high school sweetheart"

"I'm the one who helped Seth plan all this" Zelina said. "I spied on McIntyre and I planted weapons and tech all over Claymore in case they decided to search him" "You could have gotten him killed!" Stephanie yelled, Hunter grabbing her arm.

"72 hours. He told me if he didn't contact anyone in 72 hours, to raise hell"

"All I need is 12" Finn said darkly.


	12. Chapter 12

Of all the ways Seth's brillant plan could have gone awry, being caught with heavyweight in his pocket and kicked until he passed out was not one of them. Waking up with his hands taped together was also not one of them.

"Did you really think we were that stupid to not check you?" Ziggler said. Seth shrugged. "Kinda" That earned him a slap across the face. "I'm disappointed Seth" Drew sighed. "Stay mad then" Seth smirked, getting punched in the stomach.

"Y'know I have a plant in the bullet club, a little birdie told me Violet was expecting" "Expecting what?" Seth played dumb, praying, hoping it wasn't what he thought. Ziggler slapped him. "She's pregnant you idiot"

Seth blinked "I'm going to be a father." He whispered lowly. Killing McIntyre and Ziggler just became his sole purpose. There was no way he was going to let these sickos stay alive when he now has yet another person to protect.

"You should probably let me go then. I got babyproofing to do" Seth said smiling through the blood that was now dripping down his face.

"You time in The Bullet Club has made you cocky, Darling" Drew said rolling.up his sleeves. "It will be my pleasure to correct that for you"

\----

"There's an entire basement level to Claymore that isn't on any of the blueprints" Charlotte Flair said, her mellow southern accent coming from Becky's phone. "Like a fallout shelter or something. Becky, Sugar be careful. ALL of you be careful. Drew is completely fucking obsessed with Seth. He's not going to let him go easily"

"Sugar?" Jordan said outloud, earning a slap from Finn while Becky flipped him off. "Thanks Charlie, see you for breakfast tomorrow, if I live?" "Don't joke like that Becks. And of course" "The Queen is your girlfriend." Hunter says to Becky "And you call her Charlie"

Becky shrugged. "Charlie and I thought we were gonna have to hide our relationship from her Dad, turns out she's truly a Daddy's girl and he could care less that she's dating a female Irish gangster as long as she's happy." "You didn't think you dating the Mayor's daughter was pertinent information?" Finn asked quietly.

"She's also part of Team B.a.d" Stephanie said. "Eh" Becky shrugged. "Another alliance right?" Finn shook his head, smiling, pulling Violet into a hug. "You're gonna hate what I have to say but I don't want you anywhere near Claymore" Violet rolled her eyes "and as much as I would like to argue Mon Roi, I reluctantly agree with you. Devrions-nous leur dire? (Should we tell them?)" "D'fhéadfadh sé dreasacht bhreise a thabhairt dóibh (It might give them some extra incentive)" he replied

"You aren't going to come fight for your boy, big sis?" Becky says her eyes full of questions, what did her brother mean by extra incentive? she thought to herself. "I would love to go get my kitten back personally." Her hand drifted to her stomach "But I wouldn't be putting only myself in danger."  
It took Becky looking from Violet to her stomach to Finn to realize it. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" "Gee Becky, I don't think New York heard you, try and shout louder" Jordan said grimacing.

"Who's the father?" Brandi asked, looking genuinely concerned. "I don't know and I don't care" Violet said."Seth, Finn and I talked about it. Any child I have has two fathers. Seth is Daddy and Finn is Papa. If we could marry Seth as well we would in a heartbeat." "My grandchild" Stephanie whispered "Your pregnant with my grandchild and my son could die before he gets to meet his baby."  
"Will you be okay?" Finn asked his wife, ignoring Stephanie "I will"  
-  
"Piece of shit" Ziggler spat on Seth, covered in blood and wth tape over his mouth It seemed like days had gone by but it had to have been only hours that Drew and Dolph had been torturing him.

"Are you ready to be a good boy, Sweetheart?" Drew says walking up behind Dolph and ripping the tape off Seth's mouth.  "You don't look like a hot as fuck goth with blue hair or a sexy as fuck Irishman so Simon says no, bitch" Seth said coughing

"Boss can't we just kill the little bastard?" Dolph said landing another punch to Seth's probably already broken ribs. "No, I'll just have to work harder at taming MY kitten." Drew said with a sadistic smile

"I'm going to go and get some.…supplies. Don't lay a finger on him until I return" Drew says before leaving the basement. Dolph pulled on Seth's hair, forcing him to look at the blond. "Didja hear that? You're Drew's now" "Not in this or any lifetime" Seth growled, spitting blood at Dolph's face.

Dolph went to punch Seth in the face again "Ah aha ah" Seth taunted "Heel. Bitch your master said not to touch the merchandise" "Your the one who's about to be a bitch. Drew's bitch to be exact." Dolph said spitting in Seth's face again

Almost.…he almost had it.…. "Hey Dolphin? Who's the bitch now" Seth loosed himself from the handcuffs stood and nailed Dolph with the chair.

Yep, his ribs were definitely broken. Dolph never had a chance as Seth continued to beat him with the heavy steel chair until he was bloody and not moving. Then reaching down and grabbing Dolph's gun he shot the man twice in the head just to make sure he wouldn't be getting back up.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth slid down the wall, pressing a hand to his ribs. Yup, defintely broken. He ran a hand through his blond streak, wincing at the feeling of dried blood through it. Part of him wanted to collapse and allow Mcintyre to just beat him to death.  
Another knew he couldn't, he had something else to fight for. To live for,  
\-----  
"So that's the plan?" Becky says from the backseat of the SUV her brother was driving as she triple checked that her gun was loaded

"McIntyre closed Claymore down early and kicked all the civvies out according to Zelina. We have the location of all Seth's stash spots but since she didn't know about the basement Seth won't be able to get to anything until he's in the club proper." Finn explained

"You really think he's gonna manage that? I like Seth a lot but he doesn't seem like much of a fighter." Jordan said

"Seth is more then you think Devlin" Stephanie says from her spot in the passenger seat. "I taught my boy well. Seth doesn't like being violent…but that's because he doesn't like how much he enjoys it. It bothers him how good he actually is. That's my family secret but since the three of you ARE family.…there you go. The best assassin in my family isn't Dean or Ruby like everyone suspects. It's Seth. It's always been Seth."

"Not even Reigns?" Becky asked, surprised. "My big pup is a fucking bulldozer...at least he was until he got on Seth's bad side." Finn looked at her in shock. "Seth put him in that brace. I thought Reigns got hurt on a job"

"Yeah, the night Seth came to you and your wife he shot Roman to get away, it destroyed his knee and now Roman refuses to have surgery on it. I think he believes it's his penance for failing his siblings"

"I've met Reigns" Becky said. "Giant sweetheart, then some guy grabbed my arse and the glare he gave him" She shuddered. "When did someone grab your ass?" Jordan asked, looking mad. "Um, I don't know, a while ago"

"That's Roman. He's a big puppy till someone makes him angry. Dean is just angry all the time. Seth is the one everyone underestimates. People tend to think he's an uptight nerd and he's definitely that but he's also got a protective streak a mile wide. Everytime he's killed someone it's been because he was protecting someone else. Usually his sisters and their girls." Stephanie continued. "Guess the Bullet Club is in that group for him now too"

When the strange quartet pulled up outside of the club, Finn spotted a familiar dark haired man that can be Seth's brother. "Why are you back here Adam?" "I never left" Adam muttered, looking at Kyle being fussed over by Bobby Fish. . **** ~~~~

"I know about you and your boys" Finn said, Adam's face tightened "Adam why didn't you tell me you didn't want to marry Britt? Why'd you run?"

"I didn't…I didn't think you'd let me back out of the deal. "  the younger man muttered

"I'm the absolute last person who would judge you for falling in love when you didn't expect it...or for falling in love with more then one person. Do you think Violet and I planned on falling for Seth? I didn't and I know she didn't either. Sometimes shit happens...I'm only mad that you didn't just come to me." **** ~~~~

"I wasn't in your circle. And to be honest, I was scared of you "

Then that's on me because you should have been." Finn said in response . "Lets go get my Prince. But you and I need to talk sometime soon. I don't expect you and your boys to come back but I would like to propose an alliance."  
  
"Seth sacrificed himself for Kyle. I owe him more then I could ever repay. Whatever the terms are I'll agree. I know it won't be worse then what McIntyre had us doing." he said with a shudder.  
  
"What have you guys seen?" Stephanie asks.  
  
"McIntyre cleared the club about an hour after Seth went in" He left for about an hour then came back about 20 minutes ago. Haven't seen his pet poodle Ziggler so I'm assuming that's who's guarding Seth."

"He'll be easy to take out" Roderick Strong walked up. "'Push him over, he'll die" **** ~~~~

\----  
  
"Gotta keep moving," Seth muttered to himself as he pulled himself up gingerly.…the plan right now was to get to one of his stashes, get a gun and a phone…kill McIntyre, go home and start begging for forgiveness from his family.

Seth let out a whimper when his ribs burned with pain. Taking deep breaths, he somehow managed to enter the club area, quickly finding one of his stashes.

Making sure that the phone was charged and that the small handgun was loaded he quickly texted Finn.  
  
\----  
  
Finn and the others were trying to figure out the easiest way into the locked down club without alerting anyone to their presence when the Irishman's phone played the first few notes of the Harry Potter theme.  
  
"Is that Seth?" Stephanie quickly asked, knowing her son's love of the franchise.  
  
Finn blew out a reileved breath "Yes. He got to a stash so he's armed now. He's going to shut off the security system and let us in. He killed Ziggler." **** ~~~~

"That's my boy" Stephanie smiled. "We killing bad guys?" Jordan jumped as Millie materialized next to him. ****"Millie!" the others realized that 2 otherSUV's had pulled up and the rest of their inpromtu rescue squad had arrived.  
  
'Lilie, baby I thought you didn't…" Jordan started to say  
  
"Sethie is family. I only ever kill for family" the youngest member of BSS explained  
  
\----  
  
Meanwhile inside the cavernous warehouse that made up Claymore, Seth was trying to get make his way to the security room without being seen by any of McIntyre's goons. He was lucky that the basement was apparently soundfproof so as far as he knew no one had realized that Ziggler was dead or that he'd escaped.  
  
Moving slowly because the last thing he needed was to puntcure a lung and hurt himself worse, Seth crept up on a guard and quietly snapped the man's neck before he could even realize Seth was there. After carefully proping the dead body in an empty closet. He continued on his way to the security office killing Drew's men and hiding as many bodies as he could to avoid being caught.  
  
Walking better and better as the adrenaline rush kicked in and he felt less and less pain he finally made it too the office. Easily disposing of the two thugs inside. Sending Finn another text he got to work hacking into Drew's system  
  
\----  
  
"Seth made it to the security office. Load up." Finn commanded "He cleared himself a path but that asshole Scot has got every low rent thug he could hire roaming around."

"Let's go save my little brothers ass!" Dean yelled, Rhea walking to Finn. "Cody and Brandi are paying LAPD to look the other way for at least twelve hours"

"And Violet?" "She has Ember and Baron guarding her, oh and Dean picked up a stray" Finn's blood turned cold when Roman Reigns stepped out. 

Before Finn could say anything Stephanie walked up to her oldest son and poked him in the chest "Roman Joseph Reigns what are you doing here! You can't even walk straight!"   
  
"I can't just stay home and not help him Ma, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Roman told his mother. "And what if you get killed? Jojo and Galina..." Stephanie pleaded.

"It'll be what I deserve"


	14. Chapter 14

Seth pressed a hand to his pounding head. ‘Probably a concussion’ he thought, making his way to the front. His hair was practically glued to his face from the dried blood. Maybe some was his, maybe some were from the lackeys he killed. Someone grabbed him from behind, spamming him on his back.

“Didja really have to kill Dolph?” Drew said annoyed

 “He called me a bitch. So I made one of him…oops.” Seth said smirking up at him

“What the fuck do you have to smile about? I am at about the end of my bloody paitcene with you Rollins. I’m about to say fuck it and just kill you.” McIntyre says leaning down and picking Seth up easily, slamming him up against the wall and wrapping his big hands around Seth’s throat.

Seth’s vision started to flicker as Drew choked the life out of him. “Any last words?” Drew snarled “I’ll be sure to send them along to the Balors with this ugly skunk streak as proof of your unfortunate demise.”

Seth finally heard the long beep that signified the security system disengaging “Yeah, I do actually. My King is about to rip out your heart and feed it to you” he says before he falls unconscious.

Drew let out a yell as gunfire rang out, Finn and Roman running in just in time to see Seth’s limp body slide down the wall leaving a thick trail of blood

“Seth!” Roman ran to his youngest brother and checked for a pulse. “Please baby bro, you can’t die on us. You can’t.”

“You could have avoided this, but you kept digging your grave” Finn said darkly

“He was mine FIRST. His grandfather GAVE him to me.” Drew yelled jumping toward Finn.

Stephanie quickly skirted the fight and dropped to the floor next to her sons.

“Roman..is he.” Stephanie said trying not to sob “He’s out the fuck cold but his pulse is steady. His head is busted open real bad. They made a mess of him mama.” He said eyes filling with tears.

Finn sidestepped Drew, sending him running into a wall, proceeding to pull out a knife and stabbing him in the back.

Drew yelled in anger, back handing him, splitting Finn’s lip open.

“Hey!” A tall man walked in, holding Jordan in a tight chokehold, and with a gun to his head

“Get your dirty ass hands off my boyfriend!” They heard Millie shout just as she threw a knife at the guy holding Jordan hostage.

As the man fell, Millie’s knife sticking out of his shoulder, the hired thug managed to get a wild shot off striking Roman in the chest.

“No!” Both Dean and Stephanie yelled as Roman fell to his knees next to Seth’s body, and collapsed. “Roman!” Stephanie checked her son, “No goddamn it.” She screamed when she realized the bullet had gone right through Roman’s ever present bulletproof vest “Armor-pericing rounds” she whispered

“You know Balor all this could have been avoided if you’d just let me have him.” Drew snarled “I killed him, now I’m going to to kill you and that pretty wife of yours will have to go through her pregnancy all alone and raise your little bastard without their daddies”

“How the hell do you know about that?” Finn snarled. “I had plants” Drew grinned through bloody teeth. “You were smart to have Gallows and Anderson here. I would have had them gut your whore” Finn’s vision went sideways as he fell to the ground in shock.

Roman attempted to get up, falling multiple times. “Good christ Reigns” Drew tilted his head as the wounded man coughed up blood.

“Don’t touch him!” Stephanie yellled. “Please, he’s my son. My first one” Drew flipped his blade “And then there was one.” h said with an evil smile “Mama” Roman whispered just before Drew threw his head back and laughed as he stabbed Roman in the stomach. “Only one member of the unstoppable Shield left..wanna try your luck Ambrose?”

Finn’s vision went blood red as he absorbed McIntyre’s words, his most trusted had betrayed him? He heard Violet’s words echoing in his head. That no matter what he had to bring Seth home. That they had a child on the way…a piece of the three of them.

Dean yelled in anger and tackled Drew, Finn hearing the sounds of more stabbings. He glanced over and grabbed a shard of glass,, waiting until Drew turned and stabbed him in the torso, taking the shard and slicing downwards into his gut.

"I told you to stay away from my family" The Demon growled and slit Mcintyre's throat. 

"Oh my God…" Hunter said as he ran in from clearing the rest of the club "Hunter," Stephanie yelled "Our boys…he…McIntyre…all three of our boys…"  
  
"Seth!" Finn landed on the floor next to Roman and Seth "Mo Chroi (My Heart) you can't leave us. We're going to be fathers. Wake up kitten. Your King says to wake the fuck up, you brat" He says nearly sobbing, his head on Seth's chest   
  
"S-Stop…calling me a brat Mon Roi" Seth whispered. Finn kissed Seth's head, inadvertely getting blood on his hands. "Roman!" Seth noticed his older brother, weakly stirring and extremely pale. "Chroi,  stay still. We'll get him to a hospital. Dean too" Seth nodded weakly, hugging Finn as tightly as he could.

* * *

Dean woke up hours later, to his wife Renee sleeping in a chair next to his bed 

"Nee.." he mumbled  


"Dean!" She looked at him relived   
  
"Wha' happened" he croaked  
  
"McIntyre happened. He beat up Seth, Roman got shot and stabbed and then he stabbed you too."   
  
"Seth…..…"  
  
"Seth has a mild concussion, broken ribs and a severely bruised treachea. He signed himself out already and went off somewhere…much to the…displeasure of….well I guess they're his spouses aren't they?"   
  
"Roman…."   
  
Renee's face fell "Nobody knows. Did you know Seth was Roman's power of attorney? Even after everything that happened?" **** ~~~~

Dean went to aanswer as Seth entered., his face bruised heavily but clean of blood and wrappings around the area of his ribs.

"Hey lil bro" Dean said. Seth looked up, his eyes bloodshot. ' _No_ ' "Roman?" Dean asked. Seth hugged himself, whimpered: and shook his head. "He's gone"   **** ~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

-7 Months Later-

"Queenie, sit down please!" Seth said coming into the kitchen "Your 7 months pregnant, I can help cook!" Seth said brightly

"No!" both his spouses said in unison. "Darling, at least if she helps me there's a 50/50 chance it will be edible. With you it's more like zero chance" Finn said laughing. ****~~~~

"Oh, that is so not true" Seth argued. "You guys liked that stew I made you" Violet and Finn exchanged a guilty glance. "Mon Chaton...we didn't want to hurt your feelings...you were so proud of yourself." Violet said apologitically.  
  
"You... really guys" Seth pouted. "Both of you sit for the moment." Finn directed. "Who's coming tonight?" **** ~~~~

"Charlotte" Seth said. "Since she couldn't make it for Paige's wedding and Becks really wants us to meet her"

"My parents" Seth continued "BSS, Ember and Baron, Adam and Kyle are coming but Roddy isn't feeling well so he and Bobby aren't. Dea-..I mean Mox and Renee are coming as well. Oh! And Ruby managed to finish a job early so her, Liv, and Sarah are coming" **** ~~~~

"Dean actually changed his name legally?" Violet asked. "Well no... Jon Moxley is his legal name. When Mom and Dad found him he changed his name so his birth parents wouldn't try to extort money out of Mom and Dad."  
  
"He was older, right?" Finn asked as he stirred a pot "Yup. He was 10. I was..6. So he came to Mom and Dad a year after I did. I don't remember my birth parents. Everyone else does though" **** ~~~~

"'They were selfish, letting you go" Finn said. "It's not really a big deal. I got Mom and Dad." Seth said with a grin. "Speaking of them. Be prepared for my Mom's screaming. Not one granddaughter but two? I'm going to be the favorite for the rest of eternity" he continues with a cackle.

Violet giggled and ruffled Seth's hair. "Babe! Not the hair!"  ~~~~

"You are such a proud Daddy. It's adorable." Violet said kissing him.  
  
"I'm just excited. Never thought anyone would want me...let alone wanna have kids with me." Seth said blushing  
  
Violet hefted herself into Seth's lap and leaned her head against his chest. "We definitely want you sweet boy. We may not be able to have a legal document to prove it you are my husband same as Mon Roi"

"You guys are sickeningly cute" Baron says, walking in with Ember next to him. Baron and Ember had replaced Gallows and Anderson after it had been revealed that they had been the ones feeding information to McIntyre.

"Hey girl" Violet hugged her best friend, Baron pulling Seth in for a short yet still awkward hug of his own. "By the way, crazy pink hair girl incoming" he said, Seth's eyes widening as he he heard, "SETHIE!!"

 Seth blinked as Liv ran in and jumped up into his arms forcing him to catch her.  
  
"Hi Livvie" he said with a soft smile. "I missed you Sethie!" the hyper woman said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so mad we missed the wedding."  
  
"I know, you guys cleared out a ton of Drew's associates though." Seth told her, as he put her down. "How long do I owe you?" he asked , turning his back to her.  
  
The others looking at him oddly at first and then in surprise as the small woman leapt up onto his back. "I haven't seen you in months, so...half an hour?"  
  
"What..." Violet said trailing off as Ruby walked in. "Oh you haven't seen this yet right? So Seth is kinda Liv's favorite person. Other then me of course. " **** ~~~~

"You must be Ruby" Finn realized.  "Yup. Good to meet you" Ruby smiled, before hugging Violet. "Hey Irish Man" Sarah said walking in. "Good to see you again" Finn smiled.

"Sethie is the best big brother ever."  Liv says from her perch, causing Seth to blush.  
  
"Livvie...."  
  
"Nope. You totes are. No arguing"  
  
Ruby walks over and looks her brother up and down. "So being in the Bullet Club managed to remove the stick from your ass? You don't seem half as uptight as you used to be." ****  

"Call it a wakeup call" Seth said as another girl walked, long blonde hair and blue eyes, with Becky clinging to her. "Charlie, everyone. Everyone, Charlie" she said, grinning. 

"Hey Lottie" Seth says easily causing the tall blonde to roll her eyes. "Are you going to call me that forever, you aren't 5 and you can say Charlotte just fine now"  
  
"I'm totally gonna be calling you Lottie when we're old and grey" He says with a smirk. "Just don't call her Charlie" Becky said. "That's my name for her!" Charlotte laughed before turning somber. "I'm really sorry about Roman"

"Thanks." Ruby and Seth each said quietly. Seth averting his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Why don't we move this out into the living room, and let Finn finish cooking" Violet said trying to lighten the mood a bit. **** ~~~~

Charlotte nodded, allowing herself to be dragged away by Becky. "You okay?" Violet asked.

Liv hopped down from Seth's back and kissing his cheek said "I can get the rest of my time later Sethie.  I can see you need a minute."  
  
"Thanks Livvie"  
  
"I'm gonna go catch up with Charlotte," Ruby said tugging Liv out of the kitchen with her. Leaving Seth alone with his spouses.  
  
"I just don't like thinking about it. He's gone because of me."

"It's not your fault" Finn said. "He chose to come to help us. He knew the risks" **** ~~~~

"Doesn't make it any less my fault. If I hadn't decided to confront McIntyre on my own..."  
  
"You did the right thing in hindsight" Violet said. "If you had told us what you were doing Gallows and Anderson would have told that bastard Scot and we would have walked into a trap" **** ~~~~

"I still can't believe they sold out" Seth said bitterly. "It's their own fault" Violet added. "Can we not talk about them?" Finn muttered. "Dinner's almost done anyways"

Ember stuck her head into the kitchen "Seth, your parents are here and your Mom is getting antsy because your sisters told her not to come in here.  
  
Seth took a deep breath and cracked his neck. "I'm coming Ember. Thanks."  
  
"You and Violet go on" Finn said quietly. "I'll finish up here and be out soon" **** ~~~~

"There's our boy." Stephanie exclaims "I'm so glad you invited us for a family dinner. How are you feeling Violet?"  
  
"Ready to pop."  The heavily pregnant woman says rubbing her belly. "Poor girl" Stephanie said, hugging Violet.

"Getting nervous Seth?" His father asked.  
  
"He's overprotective is what he is" Violet chimed in "I thought Finn was going to be the one wanting to wrap me in a blanket and protect me from the world? Nope it's this one."  
  
"Hey,  Don't get me wrong. I want that too. " Finn walks in carrying a huge pot. "...but when I tell you things like that I get yelled at in French. All kitten has to do is bat those pretty  brown eyes and you do whatever he wants." **** ~~~~

"He's a brat with the manipulation skills of a sea-witch" Violet argued. "Yup, sounds like Seth" Hunter nodded. "I hate all of you" Seth grumbled.

-Later-

"That was really good Finn" Stephanie praised, the one mentioned grinning. "C'mon you liked my cooking righty?" Seth asked. His family immediately cringed. "Seriously?" He yelled. "Honey, no offense but your cooking gave me nightmares" Seth looked at his sisters. "Let's just say there was a reason Rubes and I left the house whenever you cooked"

"You could have said something" Seth muttered. Paige giggled before turning to her sister in law "No Jon?" Renee shook her head

"He has a job in Japan, some kid got too cocky and Cody sent Jon to take care of it" she explained.   
  
"Part of me is sad that we aren't together like we were but I'm honestly proud to see all of you kids have your own lives" Hunter says quietly.

Ruby blushed while Paige shrugged shamelessly. "Speaking of" Finn gestured to Seth. "So, the reason we wanted to get together is because we found out at Violet's recent ultrasound: we're having twin girls" **** ~~~~

Hunter blinked "Twins?"  
  
Stephanie screeched "Oh My GOD, really?!"  
  
"It's okay Stephy, I didn't really need that eardrum" Shawn says shaking his head "Congratulations you guys. Twins isn't the easiest but at least there's three of you" he continues.  
  
"Especially when the twins are Pete and Rhea" Seth muttered  
  
"What was that?!" Both twins glared at him.  
  
"Rhea is scary and Pete has always been a biter" Paige explains. ****~~~~

"How did you survive them?" Hunter asked Shawn. "Lots of beer and Chyna's  babysitting" Rhea threw a nearby pillow at her father, yelling at him. Seth looked over to see his sisters surrounding Violet. "Another milestone for this family" Sonya said, punching Seth's shoulder. **** ~~~~

"I personally worry for the rest of the world" Hunter says laughing "2 little girls that are like the three of you? They are going to be beautiful, smart and scary." **** ~~~~

"Not to mention an entire family that makes up six gangs that will protect them" Pete added. "Yup, we're a crazy ass family" Hunter said laughing.. Seth smiled and headed outside to the balcony, looking out at the city. His phone buzzed from a text from Dea-Mox. "Hey Renee told me the baby news. Congrats" followed by "Roman would be happy for you"' 

First time in months Mox had even mentioned Roman, but he guessed it was a start. 'Hell of a life I got' he thought, looking at the two people who saved him, who he loved with all his heart and soul. 

'I'll keep your name alive Big Brother' 


End file.
